kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts"
Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts is a 3 part Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats special. It's the prequel to Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Characters Present * Tommy * Alvin Seville * Baby Bugs * Baby Kermit * Winnie The Pooh * Dil * Stu * Didi * Lou * Phil * Lil * Betty * Howard * Chuckie * Chaz * Angelica * Susie * Lucy * Spike * Reptar * Aunt Miriam * Lulu * Plus More! Plot In part 1, "Diaper Change" (given in press release as "Diapey Butts"), the gang goes to the Fall Festival to see the fall colors, take hayrides, and enjoy the bounty of the harvest. Angelica takes advantage of the fall weather by reminding Alvin, the Rugrats and the characters that a lot of bad things happen as the season rolls in; and it's not just falling leaves, or squirrels storing nuts for the winter. And something bad does happen, when Grandpa moves out (again) after Stu's latest invention, a Reptar robot for Euro Reptar Land, malfunctions in his basement. Meanwhile, Chaz starts to play "The Dating Game", after Betty gave him a makeover and a date each night with one of her loony friends; Betty also had Phil & Lil switch to super duper absorbent diapers, the size of extra-large Depends. In part 2, "Fall Stinks", Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Tommy, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters give up Reptar for good (or not?), and bury all their Reptar stuff in the sandbox; this is after Tommy felt that it was Reptar that caused Grandpa to leave. Later, when the gang visited Grandpa, he was transported to the hospital, following a salsa-dance mishap at his new home -- a retirement community where a fun, active life is compulsory. Meanwhile, Chaz finds himself attractive to a lot of women (all of them Betty's friends), but which one does Chaz feel comfortable with the most (considering they're all "sideshow" material)? In the conclusion, "Don't Poop On My Parade, ''Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters try to stop Fall by stopping the parade, and they do, with a little help of their former friend, Reptar. And in the audience, someone from Euro Reptar Land is watching, in hopes that it would become an important part of the new theme park. Meanwhile, Grandpa recovers nicely, but ends up coming down with a new disease -- the "Love Bug" -- after a nurse named Lulu brought him back to health. In a bizarre twist, this wasn't the first time they met, yet it was the first time they knew each other. Synopsis '''Diaper Changed' The Rugrats prepare for the fall, festival where the babies will play vegetables in the parade and Angelica and Susie will sing their special song for autumn. When Angelica warns the Rugrats that "change is in the air" and that some of it may not be good, Tommy, Chuckie and the twins think little of it at first; but when bad things begin to happen they begin to believe that Angelica may be right this time. Meanwhile, the grown-ups decide they want to help fix up Chas with a date. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Fall Stinks Part 2 of 3-part prequel to "The Rugrats In Paris" movie begins with Grandpa Lou moving out of Stu and Didi's house and into his new retirement resort. Meanwhile, Phil and Lil have numerous problems with the oversized diapers they are forced to wear, and Chas begins spending all his spare time dating a series of bizarre women that Betty sets him up with. As Chuckie tries to adjust his life without his dad being around, and Tommy searches for the reason why his Grandpa left (he thinks it's because of Reptar), the Rugrats all have their share of changes to deal with. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Don't Poop On My Parade Grandpa breaks his leg at his retirement home and falls for a nurse named Lulu who treats him in the hospital. Meanwhile, the Rugrats decide if they stop the fall parade, maybe they can also stop all the bad changes that have been happening. Will they ruin Stu's demonstration of his giant Robotic Reptar and Susie Angelica's song? - Description from Klasky Csupo. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, Spongebob and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Scooby-Doo and his friends, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi Bear and his friends, Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed) and the Jungle Adventure Crew), the Regular Show Gang, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Clifford the big red dog and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest stars in this series. * This is the last Rugrats episode to use the remix theme song. * At first, the title "Acorn Nuts And Diapey Butts" was used only in early schedules and press releases -- the actual episodes displayed only the titles of each part. But with the 8/4/2001 "movie", this title was used in the schedule. Also, in the "movie" version, there was only one title card, with the "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts" title, and one set of closing credits covering all 3 parts. Also, all the writers and directors are credited at the top of the movie. Finally, the titles of the 3 parts are not seen at all in the "movie" version. * This isn't the first time Grandpa moved to a retirement home -- remember Flushing Waters in Grandpa Moves Out? * The third part of this episode will introduce Grandpa's new wife, Lulu, voiced by Debbie Reynolds. * In part 1, there's a scene where Chazz and Chuckie visit the grave of Melinda Finster at a cemetary. However, even though a cemetary has "death" written all over it, Nick's ban against such usage of words like "dead" and "died" is still in full force. * This episode marks the last time Christine Cavanaugh plays Chuckie. * At first, the title "Acorn Nuts And Diapey Butts" was used only in early schedules and press releases -- the actual episodes displayed only the titles of each part. But with the 8/4/2001 "movie", this title was used in the schedule. Also, in the "movie" version, there was only one title card, with the "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts" title, and one set of closing credits covering all 3 parts. Also, all the writers and directors are credited at the top of the movie. Finally, the titles of the 3 parts are not seen at all in the "movie" version. * Grandpa had moved before in the episode Grandpa Moves Out. Only, in this episode he didn't return home. * The third part of this episode will introduce Grandpa's new wife, Lulu, voiced by Debbie Reynolds. * In part 1, there's a scene where Chas and Chuckie visit the grave of Melinda Finster at a cemetery. However, even though a cemetery has "death" written all over it, Nick's ban against such usage of words like "dead" and "died" is still in full force. * This is the episode that also leads to Rugrats in Paris: The Movie where Kimi makes her first appearance. * From this episode onwards, all Rugrats episodes produced for this season and every season afterwards are made on computers using digital ink-and-paint. * Chas met Chuckie's mom while she was selling organic produce at a swap meet. He broke out and needed mouth-to-mouth rescucitation from her because he was allergic to her vegetables. * For the upcoming fall parade, Tommy is dressed like a corn-on-the-cob while Chuckie is dressed like a pumpkin. Dil is a potato. * Tommy's quote is a parody of Peter Finch's line from the movie "Network". * Grandpa Lou and Lulu first met back in World War 2. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts (crossover).png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART